Cryo Interactive Entertainment
Cryo was a French game company started in 1990, when a small group Exxos left their parent company ERE Informatique and changed name. In 1992 Cryo was registered as an official company and since this time they published variety of high-acclaimed games. in 2002 Cryo filed for bankruptcy, and their assets were absorbed by North American co-publisher DreamCatcher. Some of the developers went to launch Atlantis Interactive Entertainment. In October 2008 Microids retrieved all intellectual rights for Cryo games. Logo: We start in a close-up of the Female Android's face inside the space suit, turned left. There is a starfield around and a planet is seen. The face pans to the right, with light playing on the glass, and then the box zooms in, with "CRYO INTERACTIVE ENTERTAINMENT" below in white. Scare Factor: The close-up of the face might scare some. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Category:Purple Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Logos in Space Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Black Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1992 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2002 Category:Logos with faces Category:France Category:Creepy Logos Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Ressort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Oh No Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Ami cry Category:Logos that make Yumi cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that make Cure Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Cure Marine cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunshine cry Category:Logos that make Cure Moonlight confused Category:Logos that make Cure Star cry Category:Logos that make Cure Milky cry Category:Logos that make Cure Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Cure Selene confused Category:Logos that make Cure Cosmo cry Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos that make G3 Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make G3 Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make G3 Minty cry Category:Logos that make G3 Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make G3 Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make G3 Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make G3 Cotton Candy cry